Pokemon High School for Gijinkas
by Isaakthewolf
Summary: This is a school for pokemon who are able to swich between human form and pokemon form. Note that all the characters are OCs. I will accept a girl and 2 guys for OCs. Savannah/Joshua, Isaak/Solia, Isaak/Alyssa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon. The OCs belong to us.**

**A/N: This is all done with three people. If you want to help out, leave a review & i'll PM you the link. I'm acepting three OCs. I want two guys & two girls. Who I choose is up to me.**

Chapter 1: Start of Senor Year

Savannah Pov

I walked into my apartment building and picked up some of my boxes that were in my car i carried them in and sat them on the ground i wiped the sweat off my forehead and laid on the cold floor

"Today is a new day tommorow i start in a new school Pokemon High!" i said to myself your might be wondering 'did she just say pokemon?' i sure did i was a pikachu my tranier Ash left me so

i could start a new life since he was now 26 years old and was now a Pokemon Master thanks to me i chuckled at the thought and started unpacking.

Isaak POV

I start my first day of high school tomarrow. I'm not gonna like it even though it's senor year.

"Isaak! Time for dinner!" My mother yelled from down stairs. I grumbled as I got up from my bed and whent down stairs to eat a nasty food that my Vaporeon mother made. To tell you now, i'm an Absol. My father is also an Absol. He mated with my mother Shara.

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm gonna hate this year." I said to myself as I walked out of my apartment building that we live in. Then a stranger came up behind me, asking if I knew where Pokemon High School is at.

Savannavh pov

i woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm beeping i groaned and knocked it off my desk even though i wanted to sleep in i couldn't i got out of bed and walked to my closet i got something simple to wear i picked out a black hoodie,blue skinny jeans, and boots i grabbed my headphones cause i knew i would need them in class i chuckled at the thought i quickily got dress did my hair and grabbed a apple since i got nothing else to eat Sad right? my hair fell in front of my left eye i always hated that but i let it be then it hit me I DONT KNOW WHERE THE SCHOOL IS?! i started to panic then 5 minutes later i thought to myself i should Ask Some Teenager looking kid! then it hit me again i sound like a creep.. i slipped on my shoes slinged my backpack over my shoulders and walked out the door looking it behind me i saw a bo about my age i think i took a deep breath in "here goes nothing..." i walked towards the boy and put my hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me do you know where Pokemon High is?" i asked..

Isaak POV

"Umm... Yeah, i'm head there now." I respnded to the strangers question. The stranger looked like a female Pikachu. About my age.

"Thats Awesome! Can i tag along?!" The Pikachu asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said with a small smile.

"Epic Oh and My Name is Savannah! Whats yours?" She asked me.

"My name is Isaak. And it's nice to meet you Savannah." I responded kindly.

"Well Hello Isaak what kind of pokemon are you?" Savannah asked me as we walked along to school

"I'm an Absol. Most think i'm a walking disaster, but do you see anything bad happening." I respnoded jokingly.

"I dont think that! ^.^" Savannah said with a grin.

"We're here." I said when we got to the school gates.

We walked in to look at the scheduels and saw that we have the same class. She smiled widly and I thought to myself 'This is gonna be fun.'

In class 1A: Savannah POV

I sat at my desk and go out my folder then the teacher came in "Hello Class! My Name is i'm your teacher im also a Vulplix Pokemon!" I stayed Quiet for aslong as i could so i wouldn't be noticed but then she looked at me. "You must be the new students!" She said "Y-Yes i am.." I said i was so frighted that i didn't want to move "Well dont just sit their come and introduce yourself!" i breathed in an dout then got up and walked towards the teacher "H-Hello my Name is Savannavh Reed im a Pikachu Pokemon My ex Tranier was Ash ketchum!" i said with a bow then looked towards Isaak

Isaak was behind a Garchomp and he said "Eeyup." He looked so calm. "I'm Isaak, an Absol that had no trainer." Isaak said plainly. "Well Ok And Ash Ketchum didn't he quit after he became a Pokemon Master?" The teacher said which almost brought me to tears "Sadly yes.." i replied with hurt in my voice "Ok well go take your seats You Two!" i nodded and went to my seat and sat down then quickly plugged in my handphones.

Isaak went to his seat and sat down and started sketching.

Isaak Pov

Homeroom was extremely boring. It felt like forever before the bell rang. I was walking down the hall with Savannah.

"Why did you have headphones?" I asked her as we walked along.

"I just didn't want to hear the teacher" She replied

"Ha, now that is funny." I said before reaching Algebra 4.

"Great Algebra!" She said Happily and charged in the room

"I hate algebra." I mumbled before walking in and sat next to Savannah.

"That sucks Ash Thought me alot of math when i was in training so i know alot! maybe i can teach you sometime" She said while sitting in her seat

"I just hate math. That's it." I replied.

"Math is fun When you think about it in a different way!" She said while facing the board

"Hello Class My name is ! im a Leafon type pokemon!" said

"Oh great.." I said before the teacher spotted me.

"Talking in Class?!" Mr Green said with anger

"Your talking in class sir.." Savannah said

"Green, you've looked like you've gotten younger." I then spoke up so Savannah wouldn't get in trouble.

"We got a smart Alex on our hands?!" the teacher said the looked towards Isaak "Why Hello Again isaak nice seeing you again this And thank you!"

Savannavh was trying not to smile but then wrote a note and passed it to Isaak that said 'thanks!'

"Now class today we are gonna learn about math you can tell by the name"

Savannah then smiled and Mr. Green told us all the rules and things. Tipical first day things. Savannavh looked at the scheduel again and smiled "Yes PE next!"

"My strong point." I whispered.

"Looks who's getting cocky" she said with a devilish smile

"Mr's Please no talking i-" Before he could finish the bell ringed " Remeber to do your work Class!"

Savannah POV

I raced down the hall and towards the gym and leaped in the air with joy the i opened my eyes to relize a locker in front of me i quickly got my face slammed in the locker and fell back first "Well Damnit.." i said in pain i got up and raced to the girls locker room and got dressed i quickly put my hair in a ponytail and raced to the gym and saw Isaak and waved Hi Then the teacher came out and blew his whistel which hurted my ears

Isaak came out of the locker room into the gym in his gym clothes. He covered his ears in pain. "My ears!" He screamed.

"OKAY CLASS MY NAME IS BOB AND IM YOUR COACH TODAY WE WILL LEARNING NEW BATTLE TATICS!" Bob screamed i felt my ears bleeding but i had to listen "FIND A PARTNER AN DGET TO WORK!" He said and blew the whistel again but even louder at this point i swear i didn't have ears.

Isaak then walked up to Bob and ripped off his whistel and smashed it. "Don't blow that thing anymore, it causes me pain." He said before walking away.

i saw bob's eyes narrow "ISAAK GIVE ME 200 PUSH UPS!" Bob said i giggled and taught to myslef 'someones in trouble' i then walked over to the bench and sat down and plugged in my headphones and saw someone wave his hands in front of me "Hey im Kodi im a Snivy! wanna train together?" he said happily i nodded and stuffed my headphones in my bag " Im Savannavh im a pikachu im kinda new here.." "Well thats fine we just battle but you gotta be in your pokemon form to battle!" he said with a wink i changed into my pikachu form and walked on all fours he changed into his Snivy form and we walked towards the battle arena "LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OUR FIRST BATTLE! SAVANNAVH VS KODI" Bob said "BEGIN!" And with that Kodi was the first one to use a move he used vine whip but i dodge it i then used iron tail and he also dodged it he used Leaf storm and i knew i was in trouble it hit me and i fell back "KODI WINS!" Bob said he changed his human form and was crowded by people i got p and dusted off my clothes then felt pain my leg and just walkd it off and went to the girls locker room.

Isaak did it in 10 minuets flat. After getting up, he sat down on the bentches and relaxed.

Isaak pov

After the push-ups, I had found a partner that acutally had a chance of beating me. She was a female Absol named Solia. She knew a fighting type move and tried to hit me with it. I barely dodged it & returned a favor b sending a barage of dark pulses & hyper beams. She was hit by three different hyper beams mixed with dark pulses.

"Nice combination there, friend." She said as I threw a shadow ball at her. It barely missed her & she got me with a force palm in the gut. She knocked the wind outta' me when she did.

"Very strong I see." I said, trying to gain my breath.

I won the fight & went to change. First thing when I came out of the locker room was Solia standing in front of me.

Solia POV

I was standing in front of the male Absol that had just beat me. I wanted to know more about him due to the fact I rarely get beat.

"Hi! My name is Solia!" I said to the Absol boy.

"I'm Isaak." He simply replied. I think he was a bit creeped out.

"Could you be my friend?!" I suddenly blurted out. He backed up a little, holding his ears.

"Sure. You'll be my second friend in this school." Isaak then said.

**A/N**

**Tell what you think so far by either sending me a PM or review. Please no flames. This is my first anime style story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Savannavh Pov

i got out of the locker room and went to lunch i felt like i was gonna die also fall asleep i rested my head on

the table and sighed hearing all types of noises and gossip and chattering .

Isaak sat down with me and a female Absol sat next to him. "I just became her friend and now she won't stop following me." He said.

"Good for you Im Savannah as you can tell i look like shit" i said i wasn't joking when i said that i really did feel pain the battle was horrible i was a little rusty.

"I'm Solia. Your boyfriend here beat my in gym." The female Absol then chirped in. Isaak blushed at that remark.

i blushed " i'm not his Girlfriend!" i blurted out

"Nor am I her boyfriend!" Isaak said, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, sorry!" Solia said with a cute smile.

i sighed and slammed my head on the table once more

"Are you okay?!" Isaak asked hurriedly.

"yea... i just remebered i have to go shoping after school..." i said with my head still on table

I'm guessing you had just moved to this town?" Isaak asked.

"yup!" i said

"I moved here in the Summer time. Leaving all my friends behind." Isaak added.

"i really didn't have friends or a family"

"We're your friends!" Solia added in.

I smiled and nodded "Your right and i'm happy now"

"I'll show you the way to the mall." Isaak said.

"Thanks!" i said with cheery smile

"I'm coming with." Solia said.

"Yeah this sha'll be fun!" i added

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE MALL

"What are you getting Savannah?" Isaak asked me as the three of us walked together.

"Clothes,Food mostly and books!" I said with a hint of happiness.

"Come on then!" He said as he grabbed my arm and ran with me & Solia. She was clinging to him like a magnet.

"We should go to the book store first!" i yelled as i was being dragged by Isaak.

"We're here!" Isaak said when we stopped right in front of the book store.

i went inside and looked around what i really needed was cooking books since i had no idea oh to cook "Ok i wont be long you guy's can go do something if you want?" i said

Solia then dragged Isaak to the romance books. He mouthed help me before they disappeared.

I chuckled i picked up alot of cook books and looked thourgh them then found about 5 that i liked i went to the casher and got out my wallet "Excuse me miss i would like to buy this?" i said she gave me a sharp glare and took the boooks and put them in the bag i then gave her the money "Thanks Mrs!" i said "Well You to love birds i'm going to some food have fun!" i said waving bye to them.

Solia then came with 10 romance novels as she dragged Isaak with her. Isaak was horrified as Solia gave him a cute look for him to buy the books. He got out his wallet and payed for them. She then jumped on him in pure joy afterwards.

Solia POV

I hugged Isaak tight i had to say i kinda liked him...then i got a idea were alone and Savannavh went to go get some food i gave Isaak a Cute Smile "come on lets do something just the two of us!" i said

"Oh god..." He mumbled before I dragged him off.

"Lets go to the Candy Store!" i said while dragging him across the mall.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He screamed in horror as we entered.

I looked around and saw all kinds of candy! "Isaak can you buy me some?" i asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He did what I asked and bought me my favorite candy.

"Thanks!" i said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed madly, almost blood red.

i giggled "Why are you Blushing?"

"I've... never been kissed before." He said, looking away while blushing harder.

"hey wanna go get Savannah or do something else?" i said

"Uhhhh... yeah. Lets go do something else." Isaak said. Still blushing madly.

My eyes Sparkled with joy and i dragged him off "Where to next?" i said

"You're choice. You're the one dragging me!" He said. Trying not to faceplant.

"Lets go get Ice Cream!" i said sounding like a little kid.

"okay then! You're paying for your own!" He said. Blushing in an angry cute way.

"awww!" i said in defeat "Fine!"

After we got ice cream, I asked him something.

"IIsaak?" i asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you like me?" i asked.

He blushed wildly at this. "Ummmmmm... Uhhhhhh... Yeah..." Is all could say before looking away in embarassment.

I smiled wildly and gave him another kiss. "Can you be my Boyfriend?"

He blushed even harder. "Uhhh... Yes I will..." He said.

i then looked at the time and saw that it was 8:55 PM "I gotta go home or my mom will kill me!" i said "Can You walk me home?"

"Sure, I stay out later than this though!" He replied.

"Ok hold on i'll text Savannah! that were leaving!" i said i got out my phone and texted her that were leaving and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

"Okay." He said with a small smile.

"Okay Ready?" i asked

"Lets go." He said.

*Time Skips while eating cupcakes and Muffins!*

"So this is your parent's apartment?" He asked me.

"Yep!" i replied

"You live right above me!" He said.

"OMG your right!" i said with joy.

He walked me to my apartment & I invited him in.

"Mom,Dad im home!' i said yelling

"Welcome back honey!" my mom yelled.

"Nice home you have here." Isaak said, causing my mom to come out.

"Who's This?" my mom said.

"This is Isaak my boyfriend!" i replied.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said politly.

"What a gentleman!" my mom said.

"I've been raised to be polite." He said.

"I can see!" my mom said to him "Well Solia you got school tomorrow so you have to go to bed soon ok?" my mom said.

"Aww okay.." i said in defeat.

"I'm heading downstairs to my home. I'll see you later Solia!" Isaak said as he waved goodbye.

"okay Bye" I said.

I went to my room and laid on my bed faceflat and slowly went to sleep.

Isaak POV

I walked down stairs into my house to walk into my Vaporeon mother. She had her same clothes as usual when she's at home.

i walked towards my room and fall back on my bed "Best..Day...Ever" i said to myself as i dozed of the dream world (aka sleep)

THE NEXT MORNING

It was Saturday. I went out to my favorite spot in an abondoned subway and started spray painting, not knowing I was being followed.

"This is relaxing" I said outloud.

"go tackle him or something he looks to calm and i dont like it.." said a familar voice

"I'm gonna not do that!" said another voice.

I jump up behind the two. "Who are you!?" I said. Anger clearly in my voice.

"Your friends or the goverment!" Savannavh said

"i'm your Girlfirend Calm down their buddy!" Solia said

"Boyfirend?" Savananvh asked "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Yesterday at the mall.." Solia said

"..." Savannavh said

"S-savannavh?" Solia said

"I'm going home.." savannavh said and walked the other way

"SAVANNAVH WAIT!" Solia said worridely.

"Fuck." Is all I said.

I grabbed Solia and went after Savannah.

"Leave me alone you two!" Savannah said with anger in her voice.

"Wait Savanavh!" Solia said.

"You were my first friend in this town!" I yelled.

"You showed me to open up a little!" I added.

"Well i guess thats over now!" She yelled with even more anger.

"Solia, don't tell anyone of this place." I said looking down.

"W-Why?" Solia asked.

"It reminds me of my true home." I said.

I then started to cry. I never had a true friend in my entire life.

"My only friend. Gone. I lost my first friend ever." I said, tears rushing down my face.

Solia hugged me "I'm so sorry this happen!" she said.

I wiped the tears off my face. "She doesn't know anything of my past. The way I was shuned. How people called me a curse." I said.

"Go after her and tell her!" Solia Said.

"I...I... can't." I said. Tears and fear of being alone overwhelming me.

"I understand you don't wanna lose a friend then don't! we can both go after her!" Solia said.

"O... okay." I said shaikly.

She grabbed my hand and chased after her. Practicaly dragging me.

"Savannavh stop!" Solia yelled "We can talk!"

"How about no!" Savannavh yelled.

"WAIT!" I yelled in almost a demonic voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Savannah, I never had a friend in my entire life. You're the only friend I had. Everyone called me a curse, a demon. I was shunned by almost everyone, exept my parent. My own family shunned me." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"If you still hate me, then go ahead. Just know this, you were my only friend ever." I said, looking away.

She started to tear up "I-Im sorry!" she said sobbing in her hands "I'm so sorry!"

I started to cry too. It felt horrible to share my secret.

She ran up and hugged me. "i'm so so so sorry isaak!" "please forgive me!"

"It's okay. You don't know the pain of being an Absol." Solia said.

"It's fine. You never knew." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Savannah Pov

i hugged Isaak i was still crying i didn't know he had a hard life "I'm sorry you had a hard life!"

"It's okay. Stop crying. I don't want to see my first friend cry." He said.

He wiped a tear from my face. Solia tried to cheer up the mood.

"Isaak, how did you find this place?" She asked him.

He told us how he found the place and turned it into his personal artway.

"Amazing!" I said while looking around.

"I've sketches my whole life." He smiled.

"whole life uh?" i said.

"Yeah." He said.

"mm Kay! ^.^" i said laughing.

"Wanna help me make a sketch?" He asked us both.

i rubbed the back of my hand while biting my lip "i uh...gotta...go...But you and solia have a good time alright!" i said trying to make up a lie.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"nothing why do you think somethings wrong?!" i said.

"Biting your lip. Some people bite their lip when they're trying to come up with a lie." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Damnit.." i said to myslef looking away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"nothing.." i said.

"Like mom, i'm not gonna stop asking." He said

i growled under my breath "Just stop asking me already!" i said to him in his face.

*next day*

Savannavh Pov

A strange Zoroark boy walked past. The guy was beautiful. The most beutiful boy one has ever seen. Silky soft red hair, deep beautiful eyes. Sinewy looking muscles, Adorable looking ears and a stern and mysterious look that can make the girls squeal. A group of girls not far from him gave him googly eyes as he walked past. he was absolutely, beautiful.

i saw a boy and a group of girls i gave a heavy saw and countinued to walk "Girls are stupid.." i said and started walking with my bag in my hand.

hands threw my hair and looked towards the sky then back at my phone. i looked back again and analazed the boy and saw that he was a Zoroark my eyes widen i never seen a a

Zoroark before well only once i took a picture hoping to not be the flash in the corner of his eye, his eyes widened with surprise as he turned to the girl with the phone with a glare. He walked straight up to her with not a care in the world and snatched it right from her hands she grabbed the phone back and Jacobie proceeded to snatch it back. anstarted to walk backwards and then got a idea she ran up and tackle him for the phone and grabbed it as soon as she did she went running the oppisite way. Jacobie Growled and began to chase her. About ready to start a fight on school grounds. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!." he shouted, angry that she didnt even take the time to ask him. "What a rude, creeper girl.' he thought. she kept quiet and turned the other corner and when she did she fell down the stairs and hit her face on the floor. Jacobie jumped down the flight of stairs with no problems at all. And picked up the phone, and proceeded to run with it. All the while searching through her pictures. "Where is it? where is It?' he thought in his head as he looked through the phone. Savannavh got up with rage and ran back to look for the boy when she found him she walked behind him and tackled him and pinned him down "WhAT THE FUCK THAT WAS MY PHONE!?" she yelled at him. "Get off me, you creeper!" he yelled. Eyes widened when he found the picture, he quickly Pressed the trash can on the side, as his face was crushed under her weight. "Gff!' savannavh left eye twicthed and got off of him and put her hand out for the phone."Can i have it back now you idiot and i'm not a creepy girl.." she said. Jacobie glared. Growling. "You didnt even ask if you could." He handed it back and ran his hand through his nice hair. "Next time... Please ask. And maybe you won't be called a stalker." she got the phone and whacked him on top of his head with it. "I'm not a stalker..." she said and walked off. "Ow! Hey!... ur... ur a jerk yourself!" He shouted.

she turned around and gave him a death glare and she whistled to have girls all around him she sighed and walked to class. She could hear him behind her. The Zoroark blushed. And nearly panicked. "Ah! hey! No! Don't touch the ears! Not the EARS! NO!" savannavh laughed her ass off trying to not fall over "HAVE FUN WITH HIM GIRLS!" She yelled. Jacobie's heart leaped up to his throat. Things struck too close to home as the girls pulled on his limbs and other places which should not be looked back and got a feel of guilt "Damn me.." she said to herself and formed a thunder bolt in her hands and threw it at the girl's and watched as they screamed and ran away. Jacobie cringed at the thunderbolt. Even though it did not hit him. He looked At Savannavh in confusion. "Why?" He was very. VERY. confused.

Isaak then walked in to see all this madness going on. His eyes showed anger.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Isaak yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"..." was all i said and pointed towards Jacobie.

"She was a stalker and took a picture of me without my permission!" Jacobie said

"idiot.." Savannavh said.

"Just tell me how this started." Isaak said, trying not to rip everyone to shreds.

"She took a picture of me and had girls come all around me!' he yelled pointing to savannavh

"No one likes a snitch.." she said not looking at anyone.

"Hmph. That explains the girls all over the Zoroark." He said.

Savannavh walked off the other way and head to class."Peace" she said

"What just happened?" Asked confused Jacobielooking at Isaak.

"I have no idea." Isaak said as he held out a hand to Jacobi.

Jacobie grabbed his hand and got up"You know her?" he asked

"Eeyup. Met her on the first day." Isaak said as he helped Jacobi up.

"Shes kinda weird..." Jacobie said "if you ask me.."

"Meh, you'll get use to it." Isaak said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isaak POV

After I helped Jacobie, he stayed with me so the girls wouldn't attack him. He called me a friend after I helped him out.

"What brings a legendary like you to this school?" I asked Jacobi.

"Parents.." he said

"Same here." I said. Trying not to laugh.

Then out of nowhere, Solia jumped on me, causeing me to fall over.

"Isaak!" Solia said hugging him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Jacobie asked a bit cynically.

"Yes." I said, struggling fromt Solia being on my chest.

"She must love you!" Jacobie said while laughing.

"Yep i do!" solia said while getting off of isaak.

"She's more hyper than I am." I said, smiling & scratching the back of my head.

"Sha'll we head to class?" Jacobie said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" solia said while running

"You're on!" I yelled as I chased after her.

"Wait up!" Jacobie yelled behind us.

Solia laughed and stormed into the classroom and looked for a seat.

I got in second & Jacobie was third. I was surprised that he didn't beat us due to the fact Zoroarks are suppose to be extremely fast.

solia sat down and paid attention to the teacher and whispered to Isaak"Wheres Savannavh?" she asked.

Savannah then walked in just before the bell rang.

She looked around for a seat and saw one by a window she sat down and plugged in her headphones and looked out the window.

"Is she suppose to have headphones in class?" Jacobie asked.

"I don't know." I said without getting caught.

AFTER CLASS

Savananvh POV

i walked out of class and stormed down the hall way and worked my way outside i sat on the bench and laid down.

"Last time i do all nighters well be in the summer time.." she said sighing to herself.

Isaak then came up to me and asked me if I was okay.

"Yep i'm fine.." i said putting my headphones on.

Isaak then walked away, sighing.

i got this hurt guilty feeling in my stomach i opened a later i got and saw it

was a one way ticket to a pokemon compitention in the city a 2 day Trip from here.

i stuffed the letter in my pocket and headed to class passing up Isaak.

"Hey, you don't seem so hot Savannah." Isaak said.

"What?" i asked in confusion looking at him

"You seem to be thinking about something." He said.

"It's nothing you should go see Solia or go to class.." i said walking away

"It's my free period." Isaak said.

"Well have fun!" i said as i started to run off i checked to see if i had

the letter and felt nothing i looked back and saw that it was 2 steps away

from Isaak.

"What's this?" Isaak said as he waved it and smirked.

"Nothing..." i said giving him a glare that said 'mind your own bussiness' He then came up and handed me the letter.

"Think about it." He said, knowingwhat it was.

i took the letter back and smiled "Thanks!" i said running off cause i was

hungry."Wanna join me for lunch?" i asked him.

"Sure!" He said, smiling.

"Come on then!" i said pulling on his arm.

"Whoa! You're dragging me!" He yelled.

"I'm hungry!" i said while laughing.

"So am I!" He yelled. When we got there, I let him go.

"..." i didn't know what to eat i went and got an apple and a sandwhich and went threw the Exit door and told him to hurry up and follow

"Okay." He said as he followed. Solia followed him with

i climbed the ladder that leaded to the roof and hid from him.

i sat down and ate my apple with my tummy begining happy once more.

i looked at the letter once more "...if i win...i get a new life..." i sighed "that means i would have to live there"

Isaak then found me. "I know what the letter is about. I have one too." He said.

"Gah! i don't know what to do!" i said in anger.

"I've done it before." He said. "I've only managed to get pass the third round before I was beat. We all could go with you & support you."

"Really?" i said looking at him.

"There is a double team battle in it." He said. "We could work together and win it."

"Everytime I went, I never had to move. My parents decided to move here because of the bullies at my last school." He added.

"really?!" i said with joy i never had a team before.

"Yeah." He said. "I can also get everyone else in for free."

"Ok!" i said "I'm sorry for what happened the other day.." i said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay." He said with a smile. "Lets join everyone else."

"Isaak..?" i asked.

"Yeah?" Isaak said.

i got up and dusted off my clothes."can you do me a favor..?" i asked

"Sure. What is it?" He said.

i walked towards the edge of the roof"cover for me alright?" i said giving him a wink.

"Okay." He said, sweatdroping.

i leaped off the roof "thanks!" i yelled while falling.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as he looked over the edge.

i fell to the ground with just a little cut and ran to my apartments yelling "THANKS!" to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

LATER THAT DAY

Jacobie POV

Isaak had jumped down from a higher point of the roof. "Savannah... uh... wants some time alone so she can think clearly." He said.

Solia had jumped on him and caused him to fall over again. I chuckled to myself.

"ISAAK!" She screamed in joy as she jumped on him.

"Why you jump?" i asked.

"It's my way of showing my happiness & love for Isaak." She said.

AFTER SCHOOL AT ISAAK'S HOUSE

We were all in the living room. Savannah wasn't there though. We were all playing a board game.

"You're turn Solia." I said.

"I have an idea." She said. "Lets play Truth or Dare." She had a devilish look on her face. She was looking directly at Isaak, the poor guy. I felt sorry for him. Savannah giggled a little bit at the sight of Isaak's blush when Solia gave the suggestion.

"I'm fucked if everyone agrees." He said.

Then Isaak's Vaporean mother came in with a female Suicune. His mother said that her mother was an old friend.

Isaak walked up to her and introduced himself. "I'm Isaak. And this is the gang." He said as he introduced her to everyone.

"My name is Tina." She said. Bowing slightly. My guess is that she isn't from around here. Isaak sat back down & Tina sat right next to him.

"hi Tina" Savannah said waving at her and bowing "My name is Savannah Reed"

"Lets start." Solia said. "I'll start, Isaak truth or dare?" She asked Isaak.

"Truth." He said, I could see him sweating a little bit.

"Do you really like me?" She asked him.

"Of course I do."

"Jacobi, truth or dare?" Isaak asked me.

"Dare." I said stupidly.

"I dare you to drink this bottle of hotsauce." He said as he handed me a hotsauce bottle. I drank it & it felt like I was about to litteraly breath fire. He gave me the strongest hotsauce he had.

"Savannah, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"...truth..." i said scared

"Hmmmm... Why did you get angry with Isaak when you found out he was dating Solia?" I asked. Isaak looked at me with a death glare.

"...no reason..." she said trying to lie.

"That is so a lie." I said. Narrowing my eyes in supicion.

"i gave u a answer.." i said looking away.

"Okay then." I said.

"Truth or Dare isaak?" Savannah asked

"Hmmmm... Dare." Isaak said with a smirk.

Joshua POV

"Welp, here goes nothing." I stated nervously as I walked up to the person's name of Isaak's house I knew nothing about. All I was told was that there'd be people here that'd help me get used to the school the next day. So, with a nervous spaz, my two left arms knocked on the door three times each, in a pattern of one after another. As I did this, sweat poured down my face, but my other hand wiped it off. I checked myself to see if I was formal enough: Camo shorts, combat boots, and a grey wool pull-over hoodie. Nothing much else to see that'd make me less formal.

Isaak POV

Just before Savannah said her dare, I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I yelled as I went to the door. I opened the door to find a Machamp at the door.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

Joshua POV

"Hey, umm.. I'm Josh.." I chuckled nervously, scratching my neck.

Savannavh POV

i just sat there and looked around the remebered "Pichu!" i yelled out loud the quickly covered my mouth

and saw everyone's eyes on me.

"What was that?" Isaak asked me.

Josh POV

"I, I don't know." I responded, thinking that he asked me, rather than Jacobie.

"oh nothing" Savannah said walking out the door "Have fun!" She said and ran to her

apartment down stairs.

"That was weird." Isaak said.

"Should we follow her..?" Solia asked.

"Umm." I pondered, thinking I'd follow her. I thought I'd be able to compare feelings, how I feel uncomfortable at the current time, thinking that's what she was thinking of. I said "I'll meet up with you guys later, ok?" And jogged towards Savannah.

"Okay." Isaak said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Josh to go in alone." Jacobi said.

"No I'm good!" I yelled towards Jacobi. "I've got four guns!" I yelled, flexing all four of my arms jokingly as I continued to jog.

"Sally!" she yelled in her house.

I finally jogged up to Savannah, panting as I lowered onto my thighs, my upper right hand holding up towards her as I yelped. "Wait up!"

"You're really out of shape for a Machamp, aren't you." Isaak said as he landed behind me.

I turned around slowly with a glear of annoyance in my eyes. "Actually, I've just gotten done training, thank you very much. Tomorrow I'll be doing Just Fine." I said through my teeth as I continued "I'll probably be able to lift this whole block up too."

"Makes sense." He plainly said. "I never really had friends until my first day at Pokemon High."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" savannnavh said with rage

"We just came to see what's wrong." Isaak said. He showed that he really cared about her.

Then I snapped back into reality. "Wait.." I held up a hand in protest, my mouth open, but I turned around, interrupting myself. "I'm, I'm in your house..." I said embarrassed, slowly sludging out of the house. "I-I'm sorry, I'd better get going." And with that, I started jogging out of the house and onto the block, fear and anxiety in my voice.

"Savannavh who is that" a little girl voice said "Sally?!" Savannavh yelled

"whos the machop?" Sally asked "Stay in here" She said before closing the door

Josh- Savannah POV

"JOSH!" I Yelled.

I turned around, confused with that you'd have to do with me. "Yeah!" I yelled loudly, pondering what you'd say.

"I assume this is your little sister or something, Savannah?" Isaak said.

"She's not my sister.." i said "i found her a while back..."

"Oh, okay." Isaak simply said.

"Savananvh can i come out now?!" sally asked

"Sure!" Savannavh yelled and opened the door

I stood there, confused at the fact that you called me for no reason, and thought on it.

"Is uh, is something wrong!?" I yelled, questioned.

"I'm... gonna go. I don't want weird things happening while they're playing TOD in my living room." Isaak said as he jumped up to the second floor.

"...josh..." i asked "Why'd did you follow me?" i said looking staright at him

I blanked out once more, realizing you were in front of me again. "Oh!" I freaked out in surprise, gasping for a second. "I, umm, I felt sorry. I didn't know if you left cause of me or not, so I thought I should've said sorry and I'd leave.." I looked down to my feet, finding a sudden interest in my boots as I clicked them together.

"..." "Lets have a clean start my name is Savannavh, Savannavh Reed i'm a Piakchu I'm guessing your Machamp ?" i said looking at him

I looked at you ashamed. "Umm, yeah.." I said, taking off my hoodie to show my four arms, looking away as if I was a monster. "Not many of us out there anymore, all these new pokemon that they choose over us, we're getting run down, ya know?" I shrugged, grimacing at the thought.

i playfully slapped his arm "your not a monster, you seem like a great guy!" i said smiling at him "Don't think that k!"

I smiled gently. "Heh, thanks.. but yeah, as I said before, my names Josh." I held out my hand to greet you.

i bowed "nice to meet you josh" i said while laughing.

I chuckled a little. "hah, that's cute. Umm, what, uh, what's that other guy?" I asked, pointing over to Isaak. "As well as the other dude too? I've never seen them around?"

"thats isaak and the other one is... i don't really know..." i said looking at the two.

Isaak POV

Josh & Savannah were back upstairs after awhile. I looked at them mouthing help me as Solia came up with a dare for me.

"Isaak, I dare you to... spend 7 minutes in heaven with me." Solia said, a devilish smile on her face. I did the dare & it was crazy for me to actually do the dare.

Joshua unfroze after a few seconds. He looked at Savannah, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "It, uhh, it happened again, didn't it?" He looked towards the ground, rubbing his upper left arm with his two right. "I, uh, I got level three ADD. Some times I just, I just zone out, I guess.." He said, sorrow in his eyes, wishing it wasn't like that.

There were lipstick marks all over my face because of Solia. Everyone was laughing their asses off at the sight. I sighed and asked Tina truth or dare.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, um I know I haven't updated as fast as I did. I haven't got any character sumbissions yet, so review your charcter.**

Savannah POV

i was htting my fist on the floor and laid my head on josh's shoulder while laughing my but off "How was the make out session Isaak?!" i asked while laughing still

"Dare." I heard Tina say.

Joshua laughed sligthly, turning into a louder laugh as he let Savannah rest her head on on his shoulder.

He then looked at Savannah, asking "Do you play this game?" He asked curiously, not knowing he was blushing.

i laughed i bit "i used to.." she said "Your blushing?" she added pointing to his cheeks.

"Oh, uhh." He grew a big embarrassing smile, turning away from her.

"I think it's cute!" she said tilting her head to see his face again.

He turned his head back, his cheeks bright red. "really?" he asked more hopefully.

"Yeah!" she said nodding at him. "i love the color red it looks good on you"

He slightly got redder, scratching the back of his neck. "heh, really now?" He looked at her, looking in her eyes. "I like your color." He admitted.

She blushed a tomato red "T-thanks.." she kicking her feet up and down.

"So, uhh..." He was stumbling for words now.

"So what?" she said

"Well, you said you don't play that game anymore.." He looked away, laughing slightly.

"if it involves 7 minute in heaven then no..." she said looking away

"No, no." He protested. "I don't mean like 7 minutes in heaven."

"...then what do you mean?" she said "Truth or dare?"

"Yeah, but I don't mean the seven minutes, just other stuff."

"K!" she said happily.

"You first." He said

"truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"who do you have a crush on in this room?"

"Pfffff-DRRRR You!" He turned around, pouting playfully as he folded his arms.

"Your turn" i said whiles blushing wildly

"Truth or dare?" He asked blushingly

"dare!"

"Daww you can't do that!" He yeled, bouncing on the bed "Ok, I dare you to... arm wrestle me." He grienned evily.

"mm k! ready set go!"

He struggled at first, but managed to keep it straight, teasing her.

she got a idea she kissed his cheek and quickly put his hand down."i won!"

He froze, letting her win. "B-but that's... cheating.."

"not really..."

"I guess, your turn."

"mmmmm truth or dare.."

"Dare"

"Mmmmmmmm i dare you to kiss me"

"Umm... ugh... ok." His cheeks were brighter now as he leaned in, not pukering up until his lips touched hers.

i closed my eyes slowly and kissed back.

He didn't know when to stop the kiss, continuing to scooch closer so his neck wasn't uncomfortable.

she let go of the kiss blusing crimson red

He leaned back, silent. "Soo... truth or dare?"

"Dare!" i said throwing my hands in the air.

"I dare you... toooo wrestle!" With that, he leaped onto her, pushing her over to her back.

i blushed "o-ok.." she said trying to push him off.

He used her momentum of the push to flip over herm, simply laying down at the side of the bed with her hands locked by his. "Ahah." He said in accomplishment.

"Hey!" she said trying to move "Get off!"

"I am off!" He argued back, loosening the grip of her hands.

"Gah!" she said getting up "i couldn't breath!" "Truth ot Dare?" she laying back on the bed.

He laughed out loud. "You couldn't hold your breath for a split second!? Ok, truth."

"mmmmm Whats the most weirdest thing you ever did?!" she said putting her hands to the sky.

"Hmm, weirdest thing was.. eat grass. That AND wrestle a girl who suffocates in the air." He laughed jokingly.

i sighed and looked away "Your turn.."

"Truth or dare.." He said, looking concerned with an eyebrow raised.

"Dare..." she said

"Oh my gosh always with the dare! Slap me." He said with a facepalm.

"oK!"she got up and slapped him.

"Oww!" He grabbed his cheek and laughed, rubbing it. "Your turn! Gosh"

"hey you said it Truth or DddddAre!"

"Dare!" He grinned evily.

"mmmmmm i dare you to something anythtng!"

"Hahaha! You can't do that!" He sat up, folding his arms into two stirn folds. "Nope! Pick something!"

":P buzz kill...DO SOMETHING U ALWAYS WANTED TO DO!"

He shot over and pecked her on the cheek. He then turned around, shooting out of the bed toward the stairs.

i felt my cheek and blushed and ran after him"Josh! wait!"

They met at the beginning of the stairs. "What!?" He replied with a grin on his face, a hysterical and evil mix.

"i do like i really do well like llike not just like nevermind...the point is i like you do you like me back.." i asked tilting my head a little.

He slowly walked back up to the top of the stair, placing a hand on her shoulder, saying "Yeah, I like you back."

she smiled and held his hand."Thank you!" she said

He smiled, nodding his head and walking back up the stairs. "Guess there's no need in leaving now, huh?"

"Yup!" she said following behind him.

He sat back down on the bed, looking at her. "Sooo, what do you want to do?" He asking, looking down at the hand he held.

"I dont know?" she said standing against the wall.

"I don't either!" He replied, throwing his other hands up. "We gotta think of something we BOOOTH like"

"Like?" she thought " i got nothing."

"I don't either..." He went silent, thinking on stuff. "It... it was a good kiss, you know.." He randomly said after a silent break.

she blushed."yeah it was.."

He remained silent, slowly drifting into his ADD stage, due to thinking of nothing. He then uttered anything to get out of his stage, randomly asking "We could do it again, if you didn't think it was so bad..." Feeling dumb on asking that, he looked at the ground.

"If you want to s-sure.." she said looking away.

He replied, "Only if you're ok with that, like I don't want to pressure or anything.."

"Nope i'm fine!" she said.

"Then come over here!" He said excitedly and yet nervously at the same time.

she sat by him and slowly looked at him.

He looked at her, scooching in now, waist to waist on the bed as he slowly leaned in to kiss once more.

she leaned in and kissed him.

He felt his muscles flex randomly, his neck tensing up as he reached for her hand as he leaned in more for the kiss.

she blushed and wrapped her hands around his neck and made the kiss deeper.

He took the kiss, leaning in more and ducking under her so she was over on his lap, his arms laid on her waist as he kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his.

she let go for air and her eyes sparkled like stars."Wow That was amazing.." she said.

"Yeah..." He said, panting slightly as his arms were still on her waist, dazed as he looked at her. "Never got anything like that before."

"Neither have i.." she said with a chuckle "Your pretty good.."

"Thanks, I think you're better, thoguh." He admitted.

she hit his chest playfully and laughed"Why think you!"

He laughed, pulling her down as he laid on the bed, pulling her close to him. "So, what kind of school are we going to tomorrow?" He looked at her with a big smile on his face after the kiss. "Cause I'm used to training camp, never been to any schools before."

"Training Camp?" she said "What did you do?"

"Literally brought me to my best abilities on what I can do. They made me a fighter. Like they drained all the emotions out of me and stuff. It was bad." He said, rubbing her back as he looked at the cieling.

she nuzzled her head in his chest"thats cool i was just trained by a person"

"I was trained by ten." He said, scoffing a little as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I should get going, it's getting dark isn't it?"

Solia POV

Jacobi had left awhile ago. Tina, Isaak, & my parents were all knocked out drunk. Isaak sighed and shook his head.

"This is what happened the last time I saw you Isaak." Tina said to my boyfriend.

Isaak tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean Tina?" He asked the Suicune.

Joshua was walking down the stairs with Savannah, holding her hand with his lower right arm while his upper right hung around her shoulder.

"Thats my apartment building right there" she said pointing to room 306.

"Isaak, I knew you since we were kids." Tina said. "I don't remember you at all." Isaak said.

"Ok." Joshua said with a smile as he walked over to the room 306, opening the door.

Savannah walked into her house and waved bye to josh "Goodnight!" she said.

"This might jog your memory." She said, pulling out a old sketch from her back pocket.

"I remember this, I gave it to a Suicune girl when I was young. She moved away the day after I met her." Isaak said. Then something dawned upon him.

"Wait a minute... It can't be... Alyssa." Isaak said. Tina.. I mean Alyssa nodded in happiness. I became a little jeleous that she knew him longer than I did.

"Goodnight!" Joshua said, smiling as he stuffed his pockets with his hands and walked down outside the apartment.

After leaving the apartment he went home and slept.

"How did you meet him, Alyssa." I said, trying not to show my jeleousy.

"It was the day before I moved away." Alyssa said.

***FLASHBACK***

Alyssa POV

_"Hello." said a little Absol boy._

"_Hi." I said warmly._

_"Isaak, this is Alyssa. She's a Suicune." said a Vaporeon. I guessed she was Isaak's mother._

_Isaak then pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil, and a clip board. He began sketching then handed me the piece of paper._

_"What is this?" I asked him._

_"A drawing of both you & me. so you don't forget me." He said with a smile._

_I smiled at the drawing._

**LATER, AFTER THE PARTY**

_Our parents were knocked out drunk. Isaak was asleep on the couch. I decided to go to sleep too & I curled up on the couch next to Isaak._

_When I woke up, it was time for me to leave. I said my goodbyes to Isaak before I left._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Now do you remember Isaak?" I asked the older Absol boy.

He nodded his head. A slight smile on his face. At this, I couldn't help but hug him out of pure joy.

"He's mine!" Solia yelled. She tackled me to the floor.

I shoved Solia off me & hit her with a hydro pump. "No! He's mine!" I yelled back.

Isaak then yelled at the both of us to stop. We froze in place from the force of his yell. I glared at Solia, saying that this isn't over.

We all fell asleep on the couch. I cudled up to Isaak, as so did Solia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**THE NEXT DAY**

Isaak POV

I noticed that both Alyssa & Solia sleeping on my chest. They both looked so cute. I managed to slide away from them without waking them. I went into my room & grabbed my spray paint bag & left the apartment without waking anyone. I ran off to my peaceful abandoned subway where I wouldn't be bothered. Again I was being followed & I didn't notice.

Joshua would be jogging around the neighborhood, finding a tennis court and smiling in satisfaction. He jumped the street and climbed over the fence, starting to do his own excersizing. He would be doing hand stand push-ups and other series of isometrics.

He then saw me running & jumping from roof top to roof top. I didn't really notice him at the time.

He wouldn't know that Isaak was running from roof to roof, focusing on his excercizing. He began doing push-ups the standard way, switching arms every time he lowered.

I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see no one.

I then wen't back to spray painting. Minding my own business.

Joshua POV

Pain seared through my body after an hour, but the pain of my past kept me fueled every time. It was like a surge of energy whenever I was about to drop. I continued, sweat pouring off of my body as did tears. I couldn't forget the way my parents left me, the way I was excluded and then sent somewhere else to do the same thing. I sat up, leaning against the side of the fence, looking towards the sky. Then, it hit me. I've already made friends, have the best girlfriend I ever had, and am doing fine. I haven't seen another of my kind here anyway, so how about a new start? With that, I smiled, picking myself up and climbing over the fence to jog again.

"Hey Josh!" Someone yelled behind me.

I turned around, slowly back peddling to a halt to see who it was.

It turned out to be Jacobi. He panted as he tried to catch up to me. "Man i'm out of shape." He said with a smile when he caught up to me.

I looked at him emotionless. "Ehh, what you want?" I asked uncomfortably. "I usually work out alone.."

"Dude, you're a griend in my book." He said. "I just wanted to say hi real fast before I went to work." Jacobi added.

"Oh, ok. Hi." I stated, moving out of his way for him to continue his way.

He then ran ahead to work.

With that, I continued on my way jogging around. After that, I decided I'd go check on my girlfriend, running to her apartment and knocking on the door of her room.

Savannavh heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Josh."Hey dood!" she said smiling.

I smiled with a giant grin. "Hi!" I lifted her up with a hug, setting her down and looking at her, both my arm sets resting on my hips as I breathed heavily. "So what's up?"

Josh-Savannah POV

"Nothing much!" i said snuggling in his chest "You?"

I smiled as you snuggled on me. "Just got done working out." I smiled laughing slightly.

"Trying to impress me?" i said laughing.

"Ehh, just a little bit." I said jokingly as my lower left arm rises to make a small hand symbol.

"Well it's not working!" i said laughing even more.

I laughed a little bit. "So, are you busy or anything or wanna watch a movie together or something?" I said, then a lightbulb hit me. "Aaaand maybe later we can go have a bite at the diner I saw over there, looked good." I pointed over to the door with my other two arms, letting them all hang afterwards.

"Ok!" i said smiling "but we gotta be quiet Sally is asleep"

"Oh, ok." I whispered jokingly as I took you by the shoulder, walking outside. "We'll go over to my house now." I smiled looking at you.

"Your gonna carry me like this?" i said lifting my head up.

"No." I swooped you up into my arms. "I'm gonna carry you like this!" And I jogged outside the door and down the sidewalk.

i wrapped my hands around your neck and laughed."Ok!"

When we got to my house, I set you down, opening the door for you. After that I jumped onto the couch and turned on the tv.

"Nice house!" i said looking around.

"Yeah." I chuckled, then asking "What do you like? Like what kinds of movies?"

"Action,Adventure,and Comedy!" i said throwing my hands in the air.

"Ok, come over here!" I said excitedly as I tossed the remote to where you'd sit.

"Ok!" i said and sat by you.

I laid back, my arms along the back of the couch, saying "Pick something! Go on."

"Ok! Hold on!" i said looking threw the movies.

"hmmm, c'mere!" I said, pulling you in front of me as I laid down.

i blushed a bright color red.

I nuzzled my head on the side of yours as I laid my hand on your shoulder, attempting to cuddle as we watched whatever movie.

i nuzzled in your chest and watched the movie.

After a while, I started to close my eyes, going limp as I slept beside you.

i saw you fall asleep and giggled i took a picture and laughed quietly.

I heard your giggle and stirred, pulling you in closer as I started to breathe silently now.

i blushed and tried to move.

I fluttered my eyes open as you moved, groaned, and rose. "Ugh, sorry." I rose till I sat up right.

"Sorry i woke you!" i said.

"No." I paused, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "It's fine.. ugh." I rose, turning to you and asking. "Are there fighting areas around here?"

"yeah why?" i asked confused.

I grinned evily, tipping over and flexing all four of my arms. "Wanna see what ya boy can do!?"

"...Sure" i said a little startled.

I frowned nervously. "What? I feel like getting ready for the tournaments."

"Well you can go! i'm gonna be here going to sleep!" i said falling face flat on the couch.

I chuckled slightly. "Ok, be back soon kay?" I leaned over and pecked you on the cheek as I walked outside towards the streets to find the fighting areas.

"Ok!" i said then fell asleep.

When you woke up, I was on the ground, snoring loudly as I had a couple bruises on the upper part of my body, the visible part.

"Josh?!" i said and walked towards you."Are you okay?!"

I woke up startled, leaning up and yelping as I fell back down, wincing. "Umm, yeah, I won, babe. I got some money." I groaned, turning to my side to face you.

"You did it for money..." i said looking at you pissed off"What the hell Josh?!"

I looked at you. "No! No no no. It came with it, I just fought for fun. I promise I wasn't in it for the money. I didn't even know it had it in store!" I slowly got to my knees, hunched over on all fours though. "I, I was just having some fun.."

"You call i tfun almost getting killed?!" i said.

"No. They were legit, we went by the rules. I was in no chance of dying, I promise." I stumbled, getting up to my feet, leaning over but still looking down at you. I grabbed your hands with my lower two. "If you don't want me doing that on my free time, I'll stop. I promise." I bit my tongue.

i sighed "Go get the first aid kit" i said looking at you.

I leaned over, kissing you on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." I walked around the room and shuffled through a closet. After a few seconds I came back with a medkit, handing it to you. "It's ok, though. It'll heal, I promise." I looked at you with a smile.

"No i'm gonna patch you up and you don't go to sleep with brusies or scars after a batll i should know.." i taking the First aid kit.

With my bottom two arms, I stretched my upper two up to lift off my shirt. "Ok.." I looked away ashamed, revealing a large scratch, two of them, along my whole body. They were there before the fight, easily noticable compared to the other wounds I got today.

i got a cup of warm water and started to touch up your wounds"tell me if it hurts ok?"

"Ok, just watch out for... you know..." I said, looking away still. Where it hurt, I'd wince, but not as much compared to how it'd hurt if my scars were touched in water.

"Sorry!" i said i wrapped a bandge around your scars and backed away "Done!"

"T-thanks..." I said, my eyes wide opened as I limped over to the couch, laying down at the side of it with my head hanging.

"No problem!" i said putting the kit on the coner and headed to the door"I gonna go now..."

I looked up at you, a half frown of depression. "Ok..." I closed my eyes, my mouth shut as I slowly slept.

i walked towards you and gave you a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight" i said and walked down stairs.

As I slept, I chuckled on the inside. "But it's daytime." I thought to myself. When I woke up, I felt great. I got up, barely noticing the pain and walking downstairs, slowly walking back to your apartment.

i bursted out of my door holding on to Sally's hand"Hurry up sally!" i yelled running down the street "OK!" she yelled trying to run faster.

I rolled out of the way, regretting that as I coughed. "Woah." I said to myself, getting up and looking at you.

"Hi josh!" Sally yelled i looked behind me and saw him and gave him a wave.

"H-Hi!" I yelled, waving my two left arms slightly.

i walked into the police station looking for Sally's parents "They hsould be here.." i said to myself.

I slowly walked over to you. "Is, um, is something up?"

"no i'm looking for Sally's Parents they called my phone and told me to meet them here" i said "I get to see Mama and Paap Again" Sally said happily

"Oh, well, uh, what do they look like?" I asked nervously. "I'll look around town."

"My dad is a Leafon And my mom is a Rainchu!" she said "Ok thanks josh!" i said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure thing." I said, turning around to emit a slow jog around the block. "They gotta be here.." I said, continuing to jog as I looked around. "How many rainchus are around this place, right?"

i sat on the bench in the police staion with sally Playing with a doll.

I continued to run around, glimpsing at every corner until I thought I saw a couple. I didn't know for sure, but I jogged that way a little faster. "Hey!" I shouted, hoping it was them.

The couple turned around and it was a leafon and rainchu "Yes?" the wife said.

"Umm,,, are you guys here for your kid?" I asked hopefully, weezing a little as I loosened my shirt, it getting sticky for some weird reason. "Your kid's in the station."

"YUS!" the Wife yelled "Her name is Sally?" the husband said.

"Yeah." I said happily. "Come on, this way you two." I strolled happy, but felt pain inside. "Damn..." I muttered to myself silently. I turned the corner and raised all four of my hands into the air. "I may now get a kiss?" I asked cleverly as the two came in behind me.

"You can wiat!" i said poking his nose."Mommy!" Sally yelled and jumped into her parents arms "Thank you!" they said and left "Bye Savananvh!" Sally said "Bye" i said. "thank you josh"

"Yeah, sure thing." I smiled at you, hugging you slightly.

i hugged him back."Lets go home ok?" i said.

"Ok.." I said.

i grabbed his hand and walked out of the police station "Hows your wound?" i asked.

"Good!" I lied, smiling. "Better than ever."

"Are you lying?" i asked narrowing my eyes.

"No, not at all."

"Josh...?" i said stopping and looking at him.

I looked away from you. "I-I really am, I promise." I looked back and kissed your nose with a soft smile. "Let's keep going, ok?"

i growled under my breath "Ok so you don't mind if we have a little test?" i said "to prove you rnot lying?"

"Of course!" I said, hardening my skin and flexing in worriness. Although it'd hurt probably, I was hoping iron skin would work.

"Ok then!" i dragged is arm down the street "Were going to see a phsycist so she or he can read your mind!"

"O-Okay..." I said in worry, continuing to walk.

i walked into a store"he would liked to have his mind read!" i said trying to fight back anger.

Right there, I activated my simple defense boost, feeling a rush of calming sootheness over my body. "Ahh, I'm great." I said, looking at the physicist. Although I felt good at the time, I thought the doctor would think otherwise. {please...} I thought in my mind.

"Yep how much will it be to have it done!" i said

"I got this." I said, sliding a card onto the table the physic was over. I looked at him with a smile on my face, turning to you with the smile still. "I promise I'm ok, you sure?"

"I'm positive!" i said trying not to yell.

"Alright ma'am, you & your boyfriend may enter." The worker said.

"Alright, come on babe." I said, gently grabbing your hand as I walked into the area, keeping the boosting to continue until at the sudden time to stop.

i sat in a chair." I want to know if he's lieng or not can you do that?" i asked the worker.

I looked hurt at you. "What happens if I'm telling the truth, which I am?" I asked, pain and disgust slightly mixed in my voice.

"You're hurting on the inside." The worker said.

"Yeah, those are feelings." I said, proving my point and storming outside of the store now.

"He hurting mentally." The worker said to me.

"..." I slowly looked at him and signed

"He needs your help. He needs the help of friends & you." He said

I already left the store and jogged down to my house before he stated the mentioning of help, angry but yet relieved I'd gotten away with it.

i got up and said my thanks i walked to a park nearby looking for a good battle"i just need to cool down.." i said to myself.

When I got home, I'd be attempting to work out, but failed to. I felt blood spew out a little bit, and I decided I needed to change bandages. I did it myself, a botched up job but still efficient. After that, I went to my room and started sleeping.

Isaak was walking through the park, still feeling like he was being followed. Then he saw me and came up and said hi.

"Hiya Savannah!" He happily exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normal POV

"Hey isaak!" she said kinda stressed out.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah finee" she said walking away.

"Wait." Isaak said.

she turned around"Yeah?"

"Could you help me out here. I feel like somebody has been following me all day. But, I want to help you with your problem first." Isaak said.

"their is no problem i'm just looking for a battle to calm down" she said while tugging at her arm.

"I could help ya with that." He said with a smile.

"I could battle you." Isaak added.

"Cool! give me all you got!" she said running to the battlefield.

"Alright then!" He said as he jumped up in the air and shot a hyper beam fused with a dark pulse.

she quickly dodge it and used iron tail.

Isaak grabs Savannah's tail and blasted her at point blank range with payback.

she hit the ground and coughed up dust her eyes turned red she quickly used double team and used iron tail at the same time and hit isaak full blast.

Flies back from the iron tail. "Good shot." He said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You to!" she said and quickly used thunderbolt on him.

Isaak somehow doged it and used hyper beam with payback.

she fell from the attack and saw that there was a scar on her face and it was bleeding she ignored it and used iron tail across his face to make him fall.

Isaak fell to the ground and then used strength. Then stops in front of Savannah and uses rock smash.

Savannavh eyes widen and quickly fell back and fainted.

Isaak picked up Savannah and took her to the Pokemon Center.

**AFTER TAKING SAVANNAH TO THE POKEMON CENTER**

Isaak POV

"You really gave me a run for my money back there." I said smiling & scratching the back of my head.

"i bet i did!" she said smiling

"Now lets try to figure out who has been following me all day." I said, a serious tone in my voice.

"Ok!" she said.

We got up and tried to find out who was following me all day, but we ended up having no luck. We ended up going to the Spray Way.

**IN THE SPRAY WAY**

"We have no luck. They're really sneaky." I said.

Within the Spray Way, Joshua would venture into. Only a few moments after did he find himself behind Savannavh and I. He kept behind us, curiosity and caution filling his mind as he wished to know what was happening. Only bad thoughts filled his mind at this time as he tailed a few meters behind us.

"It still feels like someone is following." I said to Savannah. "It just feels weird. Like someone is stalking me."

"...Creepy" she said looking around her suroundings.

I had stopped and set down my bag at a blank wall. I pulled out some spray paint, a gas mask, and some goggles. I put on the goggles & the gas mask so I don't breath in the chemicals from the spray paint. "Go on ahead if you want to Savannah. I'm gonna spray this wall." I said to her.

"Thanks.." she said slowly grabbing a pair of goggles and black and white spary paint cans.

"You're gonna spray paint too?" I asked.

"yep!" she said.

"Okay, you, Josh, Solia, Alyssa, & Jacobi are the only ones I trust to spray paint in here." I said.

Joshua ducked behind the row of trash cans before Savannavh could see him. He scoffed, hearing my words as he waited for the sound of footsteps to occur, waiting to follow ahead.

"I swear I heard footsteps." I said. I looked around to see who was following us, but I saw no one. I shrugged it off, thinking it was a Rattatta or something.

I walked off after spraying the wall. I heard footsteps behind me again, but this time, it sounded like there was more than one following this time. I turned around to see a machamp & a suicune. I jumped behind them, "Who are you and why are you here?" I said, hostile towards the two.

"Isaak! It's us!" said Alyssa.

"You do know I can beat you right?" Joshua said.

"Sorry guys. I thought you were going to attack me." I said, sweatdroping.

AFTER AN EXPLENATION

"So that's why you were following me." I said to Alyssa and Joshua.

"Lets find Savannah." Joshua said.

"You go ahead, I want to talk to Isaak. Alone." Alyssa said.

Alyssa POV

After Joshua left, I told Isaak something that really surprised him. "Isaak, I think I love you." I said with a major blush on my face.

"R..Really, you think so?" He said with a major blush. Before he could say anything else, I kissed him deeply. I quickly backed away in major embarassment.

"..." Isaak said nothing. Instead he had a major blush on his face. I knew he was going out with Solia. I heard her walk in right after I kissed him. "Isaak?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"The two of you, I love you both equally. I want to be with both of you, but you'll fight." Isaak finaly said.

We both were in shock, he just admited that he loved us both.

"I... I don't know what to say." Solia said. "Nor do I." I added.

"I think we both can get along so that you can go out with the both of us." I said.

He lit up at the thought of dating us both. I managed to convince Solia to agree to the idea. Isaak nodded to the idea. We both kissed Isaak right after he nodded to the idea.

AFTER AWHILE

Normal POV

After Isaak admited his feelings, the gang in the spray way left to their own homes. Alyssa & Solia stayed with Isaak, causing him to be embarassed when he explained everything to his mother & father, Alyssa's parents, & Solia's parents. They reacted better than he expected. They were happy for the three of them to be together. The two wanted to stay with Isaak in his room, causing him to blush deeply. "You two are too close to me right now." He said, scratching the back of his head smiling.

Savannavh laid on my bed in my pokemon from and looked out the window and saw it was starting to rain."i'm not going outside tonight" she said to herself as she sat down and watched TV and curled herself in a blanket.

Above her, she didn't know that Isaak was being persued by both Alyssa and Solia. There was a slight thumping on the floor as they ran around.

She growled under her breath as she heard yelling coming from upstairs and running."Keep it down up there!" she said in anger and she was trying to stay calm.

"You can't run forever Isaak!" Solia yelled happily chasing Isaak with Alyssa.

her buttons was pushed she walked up stairs in the rain and busted down the door dripping wet."I GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU GUYS!" She said running towards isaak room.

Isaak heard Savannah's rage and jumped out of the window to where he could still do free running parkour. Solia went after him while Alyssa was caught by Savannah.

She narrowed her eyes looking like a bad guy or something from a movie she wrapped Solia and Alyassa in rope and threw them in the closet and ran after Isaak as soon as she entered the rain she started to cough."I knew this would happen" she said as she countined to follow isaak.

Isaak was jumping from roof to roof, avoiding being caught by Savannah. It seemed like his fur wasn't even wet at all. The blue stripe on his horn was glowing somehow. "Why are you chasing me!?" He yelled behind him, not knowing that his horn was glowing.

"Why were you making so much noise?!" she said calmly as her teeth chattered from the cold."i need to go home" she said walking the other direction.

Isaak caught up to Savannah. "Solia & Alyssa was chasing after me. Trying to convince me to let them sleep in my bed." He said with a goofy smile.

She smiled kindly and held her hands together trying to keep warm as the water fell on her."Thanks for telling me" she said looking at him.

"No problem. Here, wrap up in my hoodie." Isaak said as he gave Savannah his hoodie so she wouldn't get a cold.

"Can you kindly step back for a minute" she said still walking.

Isaak did as she asked. Wondering what she was going to do.

she used thunderbolt onher herself to see if she didn't catch a flu or something and to see if they worked well but sadly they didn't work how they were suppose to."I really need to go home" she sai dholding the blanket around her more.

"Grab on." Isaak said as he held out a hand to Savannah. He had a smile on his face.

She gulpled and grabbed onto his hand.

Isaak jumped off with Savannah to the apartments to her door. "Make sure to bring me back my sweatshirt." He said before going back into his apartment and untied Solia & Alyssa.

Savannavh chuckled as she thought about what she did to Solia and Alyssa "He will find them" she said as she walked into her house and curled up under her covers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: FlamingViolet, I want to thank you for the character and I hope you contribute to the fanfic well. Remember, i'm still looking for OCs. I want a girl and two guys. Send in your OC in a review.**

THE NEXT DAY

Savannah POV

I woke up and looked around remebering what had happened i saw that i was wearing Isaak hoodie i got up and threw it in the washing machince i slipped on my shoes and walked towards the pokemon center to get i Check-Up to see if i was alright.

Isaak was there with Alyssa & Solia. It looked like I tied them up to tightly.

I laughed and walked with a doctor telling them what happened said i should rest for the day and come back in the morning i nodded and walked towards isaak and the girls."Why are you guys here?" i asked rising a eyebrow.

"It turns out that you tied them up to tight and burned the ropes onto them." Isaak said, trying not to disturb the two girls.

I tried not to laugh but ended up laughing on the floor."That what happens when you piss me off!" i said still laughing.

"You should see me when i'm pissed off, I almost leveled an entire block in the last city I lived in." Isaak said as he chuckled.

"oh and isaak we need to talk" i said looking at him.

"What is it?' He asked.

"just follow me you alone!" i sai dwlaking outside.

Isaak got up and followed me without waking the two girls sleeping on his chest. When we got outside, he asked me what I wanted.

"are you dating one of them?" i asked.

"Ummm... I dating both of them." He said, backing away with his hands up.

"... Your what?" i asked stepping closer to him.

"I'm dating both of them." He said again. He jumped up onto the roof of the pokemon center

I faceplamed and walked after him."HOW CAN YOU BEN DATING BOTH OF THEM?!" I ask in disbelief.

"I didn't want them to fight over me, so Alyssa came up with the idea that I should go out with the both of them." He said.

i narrowed my eyes."i'll bring your jacket to you later tonight" i said walking away.

I heard Isaak sigh in relief as I walked away.

I opened my door and threw the jacket in the dryer an dsat down on the couch.

I heard a door shut above me and knew it was Isaak with Solia and Alyssa. I didn't trust what Isaak said back at the center.

Isaak POV

After the Pokemon Center thing happened with Savannah, I thought I shouldn't bother her for the rest of the day.

"Isaak, are you okay?" My mother asked me.i

"I think i'm gonna call myself a Vaporsoul." I said with a big grin. I looked at myself one more time. I liked how I looked, I had finally managed to become stronger than those bullies from my past. I gripped my fist with new strength.

She chuckled but a frown grew upon her face."i'm gonna go" she said as she wlaked towards the door.

"Wait a minuet." I said.

She looked back with her hand still on the door knob."Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you come up in the first place?" I asked her.

She chuckled."You" she said exiting the building.

I just scratched my head in confusion. I shrugged it off. My cell phone then rang out of the blue. I answered it.

Isaak: "Hello?"

?: "Are you two going to enter or not?"

Isaak: "I haven't asked her yet."

?: "Get her answer before the third of next month."

The call ended. I was instantly questioned who called me. I refused to answer. Only mom knew who called but didn't say a thing.

Savannavh walked back in with isaak jacket an dhanded it to him."here ya go! thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help out a friend." I said with a smile.

THE NEXT DAY

Savannah POV

I walked down the street on my way to the park trying to not think about the scene that happened yesterday.

Isaak had jumped pass me without even noticing I was there. It seemed as if there was a fight about to happen.

i blinked and looked at him i hid behind a wall so he won't see me."What his he doing?"

I saw a Myghtenna and a Nidoking come out. He growled at the both of them. "What are you doing here?" Isaak said, anger clearly in his voice.

The Myghtenna chuckled. "We can't come see our favorite person to bully anymore?" The dog pokemon said. It had a femanine voice.

I ran towards the fight and standed in front og the dog pokemon."Who are you?" i asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The Nidoking said mockilngly.

"No. She is my friend." Isaak said with a deep growl.

"That's impossible." the female Myghtenna said. "Absols can't have friends."

My heart raged i punched the Myghtenna down."Yes he can!" i said yelling in her face.

Then the Nidoking tried to hit me with a posion type attack. That caused Isaak to go over the edge.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He yelled as he hit the Nidoking with a power-up punch. Sending the king pokemon back a few feet.

My eyes widen as i saw his attack.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO MESS WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS!" Isaak shouted as he walked over to the Myghtenna with a power-up punch charging up. He hit her at full force, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"T-Thank you.." i said looking at him.

"No problem." He said with a psycopathic smile on his face. He turned around to the two bullies from his past. "Get out of here before I lose my patience." He said with a psycotic tone in his voice.

The two left, but they said they'll see him in the battle fortress. He chuckled at the threat. "You'll regret joining this year." He said. He looked back at me with a psycopathic smile.

"We're gonna beat the fuck out of them." Isaak said darkly with a psycopathic grin. I was very creeped out by this. He never acted this way. He always seemed so happy and kind, this was frightening.

"..." i just started to walk backwards slowly."you have fun with that..."

"Oh no, when they said the battle dome, they ment the place we got the invotations for the battle in the city that is two days away." He said.

my eyes widen i had completely forgotten about that."t-two days?"

"Two days away from here." Isaak added. "And I need to know if you'll be coming with me to the doubles battles."

I nodded yes."i'll do it"

"Okay, i'll tell the host your answer." He said. "And we'll need to create some combo moves. Like I did with dark pulse and hyper beam."

"new moves.." i thought i was never fawned of new moves but if we were gonna use it to win then i had to do it."okay!" i said.

"First what do you know?" He asked.

"...Nothing..." i said looking down.

"You don't knwo a single move? You don't even know tackle?" Isaak said amazed.

I got what he ment."Can i show you?" i said.

"Sure." He said.

I breathed in and out and used iron tail on the tree near by."Thats one!"

"Very good form. You need to work on your speed though." Isaak said.

"ok!" i said.i then used quick attack on the same tree."thats 2"

"You could combine those two moves and make a quick iron tail." He said while thinking.

"I'll try.." i said i quickly used quick attack and combined it with iron tail and when i did that i went flat face into the tree."ow.."

"Some thing like that happened happened when I first tried hyper pulse." Isaak said with a goofy grin.

" i Can't do it.." i said getting up."i'm not good with new moves"

"It's okay. Do you know electro ball?" He asked.

I nodded and used Electro ball just for show.

"Try tossing on at me." Isaak said as he charged up a power-up punch.

I threw it at him and watched.

Isaak then stepped aside from the electro ball and punched it at the tree I ran face first into. "I would call that the powered up electro ball." He said sheepishly.

"nice!" i said "We will win for sure!"

"Okay, I have an idea. I'm gonna toss a shadow ball at you and you hit it with iron tail." He said suddenly.

I nodded and got ready."Go for it!"

He tossed a shadow ball to me and i quickly hit it with iron tail and it hit the tree so hard that it fell down.

"Oh fuck! That i'm gonna call the fast ball." Isaak said in surprise.

I nodded and looked at the time."8:33 PM i think i should head home.." i said walking away."I think you should to before your girlfriends worry" i added.

He then jumped pass me as he waved goodbye. "The battle dome competition starts at the end of the school year!" He yelled to me.

"okay!" i said waving goodbye and walking to my apartment.

THE NEXT DAY

Alyssa POV

I woke up next to Isaak and Solia. I glared at Solia before I felt Isaak stir. He woke up to me and Solia lying on his chest.

"Morning Babe!" Solia said and kissed isaak.

He blushed at what she said. I saw she had a red stripe, unlike Isaak's, pointing down on her horn. She didn't have it before, so I guessed she painted it on there or something.

"morning Alyssa.." she said giving me a evil smile.

"Please don't fight first thing in the morning." Isaak said as he slipped out from under us.

All of the sudden Savannavh bursted in and stole isaak Wallet."What?" Solia said.

"Give me back my wallet!" He yelled as he tried to get it back.

"i need $100! ok!' Savannavh said running out of the room.

"You could have just asked. I have enough money to buy a jet." Isaak said plainly like it was nothing.

"Can you by a jet for us?!" solia asked."I walked into this bullshit again.." Savannavh said pecking in the room.

"I only have enough money on me to buy a jet. I'm not gonna just splurge it on a jet." He said sweatdropping. "I'm saving for college." He added.

"that great dear!" Solia said clinging onto isaak."So no training today isaak?" Savannavh asked ready to bolt.

"Help me." Isaak whispered to Savannavh.

Savannavh smiled evily."you girls want him today i could go around town since i have nothing to do.." Solia clinged tighter onto isaak and smiled "Yes i do!"

"No way, i'm not leaving you alone with Isaak!" I blurted out. I blushed instantly when I realized what I just said.

"Just don't ask me to spend all of my $900,000,000 that I earned." Isaak said.

Savannavh jaw drop."...ok well i'm gonna stay!" she said solia face quickly changed from happy to sad.

"It'll be nice to hang out with you three today." Isaak said in a cheerful tone. "Now can you please get out of my room so I can change?" He added witha slight blush.

"Why do we have to leave" Solia said. Savannavh blushed and slowly walked towards the living room.

I grabbed Solia and dragged her with me. "Thank you Alyssa!" Isaak yelled behind me.

"I still don't like you" solia said to me.

"Nor do I, but we love the same man. So deal with it." I said.

"Which is kinda weird if you ask me" Savnnavh said walking towards us.

"I know, but he hated it when we fight. So I came up with the idea that we both go out with Isaak to see who he'll like the most." I said.

"This is kinda like those shows on TV!" savannavh said. "but this is not TV..." "We know" solia said.

Isaak then walked out of his room waring a black hoodie with diamond shaped spikes on the outside of the hood, faded blue jeans, a black and white fingerless glove, & a blue shirt that was colored like his fur. I blushed deeply at the sight of him.

"If you're ready to go, lets head out." Isaak said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

Savannavh laughed at me. "i'll probaly look for outfits when we go or something like that to get off you couple thing or whatever" She said."Lets go!" solia said holding his hand.

We all walked out the door when Isaak stopped in place, like he was frozen or something.

"You ok there buddy?" Savannavh side looking at him."isaak You ok?" Solia asked worried.

His eyes grew dark with hatred. "It's them." He said coldly to Savannavh.

"We can just ignore them!" Savannavh said trying to lighten the mode."Who?" Solia asked.

"The bastards who bullied me when I was young." Isaak said as he continued with us. "Do not make eye contact with them."

We all nodded and walked with him."Bastards..." Savannavh whispered looking the other way.

We got passed them and were on our way to the park. "Lets go see the lake." Isaak said with a cheerful tone again.

"Ok!" solia said."I'm not going near the water then!" Savnnavh said.

"I thought you were strong against water types." I piped in.

"..Not really..i get near water i get pissed.." She said.

"Don't worry, there's no water types in the lake that will attack us without a good reason." Isaak said.

"Hope so.." She said. "lets go swiming!" Solia said.

"You do know i'm now part water type, right Savannavh?" Isaak said.

Savannavh eye's widen."Y-You are?!" she asked startled.

"Eeyup. I won't abuse my power though." Isaak said with a calm tone.

She slowly steped away from isaak."Hope so.." she said.

"Lets go then!" He said with a smile as he grabbed me and Savannavh and ran towrds the lake with Solia running next to him.

"Yes!" Solia yelled as she leaped into the air."You don't have to grab me like that isaak" Savannavh said.

"Sorry I got excited." Isaak said with a big grin. I was already in the water, so I snuck up behind him and pulled him in.

Solia swimmed around in the water and spalshed Savnnavh laid in the grass and watch.

Isaak swam around as if he were a Vaporeon himself. I honestly didn't think Isaak could swim like that.

"Come on Savannavh! The water is just fine!" Isaak yelled with joy. I smiled slightly at his entusiasm.

"i'm fine" She said looking at the sky."Come on Savannavh!" Solia said.

Isaak then snuck up on me and splashed me with water. "Ha ha ha! Try and catch me!" He yelled as he swam away lauging. I chased after him.

"Fun!" Solia said chasing us.

Isaak then dived down to where we couldn't see him. I started to get worried when he didn't come back up for half an hour.

"Is something wrong?" Savannavh asked."Isaak hasn't came up yet.." Solia said.

He then jumped out. He looked as if he were in a transe. A female mudkip had jumped out next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm this fellow's new girlfriend." She said clinging onto his arm. This made me furious.

"Really Isaak?" Savannavh asked."yeah really isaak?!" Solia said.

He didn't say a thing. I looked at his eyes and they were blood red. "She has Isaak under a spell or something!" I yelled. She simply giggled at this. "Right my little Suicune. You're friend here is now mine."

I shot Isaak with a auroa beam. He fell into the water and came back up. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"isaak is that you?!" Solia askedd Savannavh stared at the Mudkip.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Isaak asked sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, you little bitch Mudkip!" Isaak became angry with the Mudkip girl.

"Hello lilly" Savannavh said looking at the Mudkip.

"Ah, Savannavh. The little Pikachu that I used to pick on. You're all grown up." Lilly mocked.

"Suprise you remeber me" Savannavh said still away from the water.

"Savannavh! Fast ball!" Isaak yelled as he threw a shadow ball at Savannavh.

Savannavh quickly hit it with Iron tail and aimed it at the mudkip.

The mere force of the shadow ball sent Lilly flying into the lake a few feet from Isaak. Isaak jumped out and looked where Lilly landed. "The little bitch." He said. He looked over at Savannavh and said "Nice job."

"Thanks!" Savannavh said.

Isaak was then hit in the back with a rock. He screamed in pain from the force of the rock. He turned around with anger showing in his eyes. "You're. Going. To. Die." Was all he said before charging up a weird beam.

"Dark Beam!" He yelled before firing a hyper beam of dark energy at Lilly, blowing her out of the water.

I was unterly shocked at this. Savannavh on the other hand seemed calm. I didn't know how she remained calm at this. Even Solia was shocked. Isaak walked over to a tree, sat under it, and fell asleep, a psycotic grin on his face.

Savannavh walked up to lilly."Don't mess with my friends again.." she said as she walked off with a evil smile on her face."I'm going home!"

"Be careful!" Isaak called out.

"Yeah yeah!" she said."Shes not worried at all.." Solia said.

"Nor am I." Isaak commented. "Lets head out to the mall." He added

"Okay!" Solia said drying off.

LATER AT THE MALL

"Oh Arceus no..." Isaak said as we dragged him off to the romance section in the book store.

Solia and I giggled at Isaak as we pleaded for him to buy us the novels we want.

"I'm fucked." He said as he paid for the books. The cashier was amazed that he paid for 20 books.

Isaak POV

After paying for the books, we left the bookstore and Alyssa asked what we should do next. "I have no idea." I said.

Solia then grabbed onto both me and Alyssa and dragged us off at a fast speed. "We're going to the ice cream shop!" She exclaimed happily.

"You're paying for your own!" I yelled.

Afterwards we were sitting on a bench right next to a guy's clothing store. Solia looked at me with a devious smile. "Oh Arceus no. I'm not changing my style!" I said backing away. I then bumped into Alyssa who was right behind me. She grabbed me and dragged me into the clothing store.

"Fuck my life." I said.

They forced me to put on a new pair of slightly black jeans, a white shirt with blue on the sleeves, and black boots. They made my hair messy, like I didn't bother to comb it. They then jumped up on me, almost making me fall over, but I caught myself. "Never take me shopping for a new look again." I said.

"Can't promise you anything!" Alyssa said with a cute smile.

Savannavh walked down the mall as she passed the Guy's clothing store.

"Oh, hi Savannavh!" I exclaimed happily. There was a tone in my voice saying help me.

Alyssa had narrowed her eyes at me when I said hi to Savannavh but she shrugged it off.

"Sup,Why are you guys here?" she said putting her hoodie on.

"Nothing much, exept they changed my style." I said, refering to Alyssa & Solia.

"ok..." She said. "I'll be going now.." she turned the other way and started walking off.

Alyssa then pulled me up with Solia and ran off towrds another shop for clothing. "Arceus help me." I mummbled as she pulled me along.

Normal POV

Savannavh entered a Fancy clothing store to find a dress."This is embrassing.." she said pulling on her hoodie even tighter.

"May I help you?" A worker in the shop said to Savannavh.

"looking for a blue dress..with a hint of white with it" She said.

"I think we have one in stalk." The worker said as he walked off to the women's section.

"thank you" She said following the woker.

The worker handed Savannavh a dress that seemed like it was her size.

"thx!" she said rushing towards the changing room.

After Savannavh came out the worker complimented her on the dress. "It looks nice on you." He said with a smile.

She smiled."Thank you i haven't wore dresses in a long time!" she said looking at herself in the Mirror.

"If you want it, then that'll be $20 because it looks amazing on you." The worker said with a smile.

"Thank you!" she said handing him a $20 and a extra $10.

"You're too kind madam." He said as he took the money.

"Have a good day!" she said walking out of the store still in her dress.

"You too!" He said waving.

Savannavh POV

I walked towards the Exit of the mall hoping no one will see me i held my bag tightly and walked threw macy's to go to the Exit.

I saw Isaak with Alyssa and Solia but they didn't notice me. I sighed in relief and went towards the exit once more.

I walked towards the door and walked out and i walked towards my car and hummed a tone in my head.

Solia POV

After Alyssa dragged us into Macy's, I got the idea of what she was going to do. I smiled evily and told Alyssa that I knew her plan.

"Arceus help me." Isaak said.

After we bought Isaak more clothes, we went home to bed.

THE NEXT DAY IN P.E.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGOTS, WE'RE GONNA PRACTICE OUR BATTLE STYLES. PAIR UP WITH A PARTNER FOR A DOUBLE BATTLE!" The gym teacher yelled. I heard Isaak grumble but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"TEACHER WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD I CAN HEAR YOU IN THE GIRLS ROOM!" Savannavh said walking out of the girls locker room.

"BECAUSE ISAAK BROKE MY WHISTLE!" He yelled back at Savannavh.

"WELL IT WAS GETTING ANNOYING!" She yelled louder.

"JUST PARTNER UP WITH ISAAK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP YELLING!" She said standing in front of him.

"Come on Savannavh. There's no use to arguing with him." Isaak said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Savannavh sighed in defeat."I'll be back!" she said walking off."You sure your girlfriends are ok with this?" she aske dlooking at him.

"They'll be fine. Besides, we can work on our combo moves." Isaak said with a shadow ball in his hand.

She started to use Iron tail."I went shopping yesterday!" she said stopping in front of him waiting for him to throw the shadow ball.

He threw it at Savannavh and she hit it with her tail and it hit the P.E. teacher in the back of the head. "Oh fuck." He said sweatdropping.

The teacher turned around with pure rage plastered on his face. He charged at the two of them at full speed. "Savannavh! Power-up Electro Ball!" Isaak yelled as he charged up a power-up punch.

"Okay!" she said using Electro ball and throwing it at Isaak

He punched it with the power-up punch at the charging teacher. It hit him head on and he froze in mid run.

Savannavh Eye twitched as she saw the site."Is class over early..?" she said looking at the teacher.

He twitched in a yes motion due to the fact he was paralized.

We all changed and left to the roof. There was Isaak, Savannavh, Jacobi, Alyssa, Joshua, and me. We were all just hanging out. "What was that back there?" I asked Savannavh.

"No reason!" she said."I'm gonna go home!" she said running towards her house happy like.

"I'm going too!" Isaak said as he jumped down from the roof to a tree. He jumped down from the tree and ran off.

Normal POV

Savananvh walked into her house and put on her dress dancing around in it as music blasted form here radio.

"Ball room dancing?" Isaak joked, leaning on the doorway.

Savannavh blushed and looekd at isaak."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" She said in embrassment

"I can hear your music through my bedroom floor." He said with a grin

She ran towards her room and shut the door."L-Leave.."

"Okay, just turn down your music." Isaak said before he left to go do some parkour free running.

She walked out and used her remote to turn the music off she laid down one her couch and fell asleep.

Isaak was jumping from roof top to roof top. He smirked at a wide gap before jumping it.

Savannavh POV

I woke up later that night and looked around i walked outside and yawned."What to do..." i said to myself.

I then heard a knocking on my front door. "Savannavh! Get ready for school!" Isaak yelled.

"No.." i said acting like i was sick.

"Quit acting like you're sick!" He yelled. "We need to work on our combo moves for the Battle Dome! Which I must remind you that you agreed to team up with me for!"

I sighed and got up i combed threw my hair and walked out the door."please don't joke about the dress.." i said looking at him.

"It looks nice on you." Isaak said with a smile.

I blushed even more to the point my face was Tomato red i looked away and walked even faster.

"Lets hurry, we have a new P.E. teacher. Turns out Mr. Yeller got arrested for charging at us yesterday." Isaak said catching up to me. "I'm glad that fuckhead got arrested. He annoyed the hell outta me."

I laughed at the comment."Since day one i remebered when you got so pissed you broke his whistle!"

"I remember that day." Isaak said with a chuckle.

I sighed and looked around."When do we leave?" i asked.

"In a few minutes." He said with a sly smile.

"f-For the battle?!" i said with shock.

"For school." He said chuckling slightly.

I Sighed in relief."You got me worried there for a minute.."

"It's at the start of Summer break." Isaak said before grabing my hand.

"You seem happy!" i said.

"Eeeyup." He said before jumping off while still holding onto me.

I looked down and blushed."Maybe we can probaly do something"

"We're here." He said when he stopped jumping. We were at the school.

I looekd down at the time and walked towards my class.

Isaak was already in his seat. How in the hell did he get there?

I just sat down and took my seat.i always sat down in my favorite seat by the window so i can look outside and see the view.

Isaak was just sitting there. Drawing so sort of stranger creatures with deathly orange eyes. They seemed like Pokemon.

"Whatcha got there?" i whispered to him.

"..." Isaak didn't say a thing. He seemed like he was in a transe or something.

I waved my hands in front of him then heard the teacher yell at me i stopped and sat back in my seat."Stupid Teacher.." i said to myself.

The teacher was then hit in the head by a deathly orange pencil. No one knew who it was.

my eyes widen and i looked at Isaak."did you do that?" i asked.

"Hmhmhm. No one yells at you like that." Isaak whispered.

"well if you don't pay attention you get used to it" i said i reached in my backpack for my headphones but then i relized i forgot about my backpack."Oh crap.." i said looking down

"Don't worry. Use mine." Isaak said as he handed me a pair.

"Thanks" i said i slipped them on and plugged them up to my phone to tone out the teacher.

AFTER CLASS

I walked down the hall and towards my locker.

Isaak was with me as I got my things because we have every class together for some reason.

"You can go and do something" i said closing my locker."I'm going to my spot on the side of the school"

Isaak noded and jumped off in a different direction.

I walked outside and sat on my bench and started to sketch in my book.I put on a song and started to tap my foot to the beat.

I then saw Isaak jump off the building into a tree. He came out without a scratch at all. I really dont' know how he came out without a scratch.

"Why did you do that?" i asked.

"Because I do parkour. It's great practice." He yelled up to me.

"Your crazy" i said laughing and going back to sketching.I looked down on what i was drawing and i noticed it was my suroundings."Mmmm"

"Nice sketch." Isaak said, making me jump.

"T-Thanks" i said rubbing the back of my head.

"Trust me. That's a great thing to hear from me." Isaak said.

I picked up my items and walked down the hall."I'm gonna go before the bell rings" i said.

"Later." He said before jumping off the building once more.

AFTER SCHOOL

I walked down the sidewalk and towards my apartment."What to do"

"You do know we need to practice. Right?" Isaak said behind me. Again, making me jump.

"Stop doing that!" i said hitting his arm.

He chuckled slightly. "Can't help it." Isaak said.

"It scares me out of my skin" i said."but i have to change" i said pointing to my dress.

"Well hurry up. I don't want you to ruin your dress." He said with a smile.

"Ok!" i said runnning upstairs ot my bedroom apartment i changed into some shorts and a T-Shirt i looked in the mirror and saw my Teeth looking a little sharp."Mmmm."

I came out to see Isaak with something a parkour free runner would wear.

"Lets go." He said.

"Right!" i said walking towards him.

"Glad it's Friday." He said.

"Yep!" I spreaded my arms high in the aiir and smiled."Summer.."

"If it's Summer. We have ten days before the battle dome." Isaak said.

"your right.." i said putting my arms down.

"We need to get packed." Isaak said.

"What i'm i gonna wear.." i said putting a finger on my chin.

"I'm already packed." Isaak said, "You need loose fitting clothes."

"Look at you!" i said laughing."already got what you need done when i did nothing!"

"I know. I know." He said.

"thanks for the tip!" i walked and felt free that i started to run."Hope you can catch up!"

"No problem." He said. "Did you forget I do parkour?" Isaak added as he ran after me.

"Forgot about that!" i said as i leaped onto a branch.

"This is why we practice." He said.

I sat down in the branch and felt strange."Mmmm"

"Are you evolving or something." Isaak asked me.

"I have no idea.." i said looking at him.

"Nor do I." Isaak added.

A yellow and brown light started to form around me i started to panic."W-whats going on!?" i said.

"Oh fuck. You are evolving!" Isaak said in surprise.

I closed my eyes tightly and slowly opened them i started to feel around me and noticed that i had brown and yellow strinks in my hair i had wolf ears and 2 wolf tails my eyes widen and i screamed."What i'm i!?"

"A pikawolf I say." Isaak said.

"This this this..." i was speechless and didn't know what to say."This is cool i guess.."

"Cool? It's fucking awesome!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" i said looking at him i leaped from the tree and walked around in circles.

"Sorry." Isaak said.

"Do you have a pokedex?" i asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said.

*Give me my list of moves i have* i said walking closer to him.

"Thunder bolt, Electro ball, iron tail, shadow claw, and unamed ones." He said, holding up a pokedex to me.

"Shadow claw is a new one.." i said "Sha'll we try it out?"

"Sure, you could use it on my shadow ball." Isaak said, charging up a shadow ball.

I saw my hands turn black."throw it at me!" i said

Isaak then threw it at me.

I quickly hit it with shadow claw and knocked back towards him.

He then hit it with a power-up punch into the sky.

"that was awesome!" i said jumping into the air.

"You almost hit me with my own attack. Nice job." Isaak said with a smirk

I bowed."Thank you!" i had on a sly smile.

"Lets get ready to go to the battle dome so we both can get goods rooms. I don't want to sleep outside" Isaak said.

"Okay!" i said walking across the street."I'm going home then!"

"We head out tomarrow." He yelled before going into his home.


End file.
